


Violet Vivi

by Witryso



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Blueberry Fetish, Fetish, Gen, Inflation, Inflation Fetish, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witryso/pseuds/Witryso
Summary: After a botched spell, Vivi starts to resemble her nickname of "blueberry" a bit TOO well.





	Violet Vivi

“Mystery, I’m home!”

The kitsune, currently in his dog form, perked up from his napping spot at the sound of his owner’s voice before padding over to the front door to greet her.

“How was work?” he asked.

“Busy as usual,” Vivi replied, hanging up her jacket. “I did manage to find something interesting in the back room, though.” She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a heavy-looking tome, the cover adorned with strange and mystical symbols.

Mystery raised an eyebrow. “Another spell book?” he asked warily. “Don’t you have enough of those already?” Indeed, Vivi’s apartment was filled with several spell books of varying types, many of them crammed into the bookshelf by her bed. The arcane arts fell under the umbrella of the paranormal, so to a paranormal investigator like Vivi, understanding them was just part of the job. Still, a few of her peers felt that her hobby was becoming more of an obsession. It wasn’t uncommon for Vivi to pick up a new book before finishing the one she was currently reading. Of course, she defended herself, claiming that it was important for her to expand her knowledge of magic as much as possible, so that she may fare better in her line of work.

“One more wouldn’t hurt,” she said, sitting on the couch and cracking open the hefty book. ”This one page in particular really caught my attention. Some of the runes I can’t place, but the ones I can refer to…growth, freshness, and health. Maybe it’s some kind of revitalization spell?” Vivi set the book down on the coffee table and stood up. “I’m gonna try it out.”

“Hold on, Vivi,” warned Mystery. “Maybe you should wait until you get the full translation. I mean, what if this spell does something really messed up?”

“Then you have my permission to gloat all you want,” Vivi answered cheekily, then proceeded to recite the incantation.

As she read, the apartment grew dim, and a glowing aura appeared around the book. Thin tendrils of blue smoke rose from the page, swirling around Vivi. Mystery let out a small whine and slowly backed away. He prayed that Vivi would still be in one piece once the incantation was finished. 

When the last syllable left her lips, the smoke coiled around her like a snake, tighter and tighter until all of a sudden, they vanished. The room brightened, and Vivi looked herself over carefully.

“Well, I don’t FEEL any different,” she mused, idly scratching at her nose. “Must have been a dud.”

Mystery sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his brow. When Vivi moved her hand away from her face, however, his hackles went up. On the very tip of Vivi’s nose was a barely-noticeable spot of deep blue. Mystery blinked, and the spot had become a tiny bit bigger. He blinked again, and it was even bigger. Another blink, and nearly the girl’s entire nose was colored blue.

“Mystery, you alright?” Vivi asked, taking note of his concerned expression.

“I…don’t think that spell was a dud, Vivi,” Mystery choked out in reply. “You’re turning blue!”

Vivi raised an eyebrow at Mystery’s claim. Blue? Seriously? She’d seen plenty of spells with unusual effects, but if it were a revitalization spell, why on Earth would THAT be a part of it? Mystery must have been trying to pull her leg. “Oh, quit playing around, Mystery. I know you’re just trying to get back at me for my recklessness. Besides, why the heck would someone make a spell that turns them-“ Vivi’s words got caught in her throat when she glanced at her hand. Much like her nose, the tips of her fingers had turned a similar shade of blue, and the color was quickly spreading down her fingers. She brought her hand to her face, carefully observing as it was completely enveloped in a cerulean tint.

“Playing around, huh?” said Mystery, forepaws folded as if to say ‘I told you so.’

“Curious,” was all Vivi replied with, transfixed in her unusual transformation. “The spell must be shifting the pigmentation in my skin, but why? Maybe it wasn’t a revitalization spell after all.”

Mystery rolled his eyes. “No kidding.”

“Hey, don’t be such a sourpuss!” said Vivi, watching the blue crawl it’s way up her legs. “This result might give us some insight as to what exactly the spell does. Besides, this is a magic I’ve never seen before. This could be a learning experience!”

Finally, the color had finished spreading across Vivi’s body, leaving her completely blue from head to toe (funny, given her hair and usual wardrobe). Suddenly, a loud gurgle echoed throughout the apartment, leading Vivi to rub at her stomach. “Ugh, I feel full all of a sudden…”

“What, it’s not over?!” Mystery exclaimed.

“I guess not,” she replied, looking down at her noisy belly. 

Squinting at her torso, Viv could’ve sworn her stomach was…growing. It seemed that the more she stared at it, the more her sweater seemed to have less wrinkles around her middle. On top of that, she was feeling even more full than before. Was this another effect of the spell?

Of course, Mystery overreacted. “Gods above, Vivi, now what’s happening!? You’re blowing up like some kind of balloon!”

“Yeah, it seems that way, doesn’t it?” Vivi responded casually. She prodded at her belly, watching as it wobbled slightly from the touch. “Doesn’t feel like air, though. Feels more like some kind of liquid…”

“HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS?!” Mystery shouted, ready to pull out his hair.

“Oh, relax, Mystery, I’m fine! It’s not like it’s painful or anything, I just feel really full. My clothes are getting kinda tight, too.” Vivi was correct, as her sweater had begun to ride up her swelling belly, exposing a thin strip of blue-tinted skin. She decided to remove her scarf, walking over to hang it up with her jacket. As she walked, she noticed that her hips and thighs had swelled up as well, as they rubbed together with each step they took. Feeling a light breeze behind her, Vivi craned her neck to see that her rear was growing as well, the bottom of her blue bubble butt just barely hanging out from under her skirt. “Heh, I guess whoever made this spell didn’t take wardrobe into account,” she commented, cheeks going red-violet. “Oh, well, it’s kind of a welcome change.” 

Mystery inhaled deeply, rubbing at his temples. “Sometimes, I just don’t understand you, Vivi.”

Vivi simply shrugged before being hit with a sudden growth spurt. Her sweater rode up even more, exposing more of her blue belly, as well as her navel. Her thighs plumped up bigger and thicker, forcing her to widen her stance and put her arms out for balance. Of course, her arms were also swelling up, so balance wasn’t the only reason they were raised.

Concerned, Mystery ran over and put his forepaws on Vivi’s belly, feeling as it continued to bloat. He curiously put an ear to her stomach, and was rewarded with the sound of splashing, churning liquid. “Hey, you’re right,” he called up to her, “it does seem like you’re filling up with liquid! But, why the blue?”

“I don’t- mmph!” Vivi was cut off by the sudden swelling of her cheeks, giving her an almost chipmunk-like appearance. After running her tongue over the inside of her mouth, she was hit with a sudden realization. The swelling, the blue skin, and the distinct taste of blueberry led to an unmistakable conclusion. “That’s it! It’s juice! Blueberry juice! That’s what I’m filling up with!”

“Blueberry juice?” Mystery repeated. “So, you’re turning into a giant…blueberry?”

Vivi nodded. “Exactly! Those runes make sense now; I’m growing into a fresh, healthy blueberry!”

“Well, that’s great and all, but…why would someone write a spell like that?”

“Good question.” As Vivi pondered, her transformation, and her body, rounded out to a close. Her swollen limbs vanished within her spherical form, leaving her nothing more than a big blue ball. Her clothes had managed to stay intact, for the most part, although some of her stomach was bared, thanks to the shrinking of her sweater, and her skirt didn’t do much to cover her light blue panties, stretched tightly across her bloated bottom half. All she could really do now was gently rock back and forth on her groin, thankful that she hadn’t outgrown the apartment.

Still concerned, Mystery prodded at his owner’s belly, noting how little give her skin had. “Well, what do we do now? Is there a way to get you back to normal?”

“I’d imagine so,” replied Vivi. “See what you can find in the spell book. No need to rush, though. This honestly isn’t that bad.”

Mystery shook his head, hopping onto the couch to search the spell book for a solution. Vivi, meanwhile, simply rocked herself into relaxation, perfectly content despite her “fruity” predicament.


End file.
